one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgang
}|tab| }} Appearance Wolf is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has black eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's. He wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges. History Wolf was born in Foosha Village. Subject to his loving parents, and an overwhelming amount of caring relatives and neighbors, he wanted for nothing as a child. When he was four, he had to say goodbye to Foosha, and move with his parents back down to Loguetown. They settled on Loguetown, and his parents set a business there. Between working out in the town, and managing his peace projects, his father was a very busy man, but he still made all the time he could to spend playing with his son. When he became old enough, he would follow him around all day while he took care of problems that had arisen and managing different aspects of the town. He was walking around the town with his father, something caught his eyes, a muscular man was hammering a swords. Wolf approached the man, and asked all about swords and smithing. Wolf's eyes stared at the swords, he asked that man if he could teach him someday. From that day, he loves swords, and wanted to be a swordsman. When Wolf turned 13, he decided to help that man, his job was delivering the swords to the customers. Wolf taught by the man, Wolf took a special class on the evening. When he turned to 16, he began creating his own swords. But, only using woods. He spent his time too, the man taught him how to use a sword too. He trained hard and also worked hard. His parents was happy to see Wolf working hard. When he turned 18, after more than a decade and a half of listening to his father's stories of the sea, he decided he wanted to go sail the sea too. At first, his parents was afraid. Luckily, the man who taught him everything interfered, saying Wolf was more than prepared to go on his own adventure. His father worried, he wanted to make sure one thing. One day, his father caught by the marine, someone accused him for creating dangerous things, and planning an assassination. The marine took his father away, and so, he left Wolf and the rest family. The family went broke, and lost all of their money to bail his father, but failed. Wolf angered at the government, his hatred toward the government lead to the pirate path, he chose to be a pirate, and save his family by finding treasures. Wolf loves creating things from wood, he had a small boat in his backyard, he customized the boat, adding new things. He wanted to have the skill of a shipwright, so, when he has his own crew, he could help things about the ship. From that day, he decided to leave the town, and sail to the horizon. Personality His dreams are to have his own crew, and to prove the world that he's the strongest pirate, and find treasures to feed his poor families. Wolfgang is brilliant, also he's independent. He's also a pervert, he loves women. He is a hard workers and very productive. He is also cunning, and always plans things out perfectly. In some ways, he is introvert, but he is open to people he likes. He has a nature for sitting and staying for a long time in the darkness. He is almost always aware of his surroundings.Category:Character Templates